He's Mine!
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Axel 'loves' Demyx, but so does someone else. What will he do about it? Crack pairings!


A/N: Hey I know I should either work on my chapter fic I have out... or finishing up the million fics I promised to do of FF7... but I'm currently having writers block... I saw this fic I did some time ago so decided to post it...

Disclaimer: Don't own. End of story

Warning: Yaoi, crack pairings, OOC... light (VERY LIGHT) cussing...

* * *

"Danmit!"

Quick footsteps came down an empty corridor in the Castle That Never Was. Suddenly the double doors leading to the dinning area burst open and a scowling Demyx walked in.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

He scowled at the Organization members as they pointedly ignored the upset blonde. He sniffed disdainfully as he sat in his usual spot and started dishing himself up.

"So mean..."

Once again his whining went on ignored. This was a normal occurrence when IX forgot to come to dinner, or to any meal for that matter. As Demyx started eating the meal became silent once again. This didn't last long as the doors burst open and in strutted a very happy looking red head. Of course he wasn't truly happy considering he had no heart. That of course meant that Demyx was not truly upset about not being woken up. It was a big debate among the organization about this, some, this included Axel and Demyx, believed that even without a heart they could still have some feelings. But others, consisting of almost everyone else, thought otherwise thinking the emotions they feel were just memories of what they used to feel. A very few people in the organization did not care either way and let the idiots fight it out. Axel looked around losing his smile as he noticed Luxord looking at his little 'love' interest. He glared at him as he sat down next to Demyx.

"Hey Axel, pass the potato's please!"

Axel jumped a little at the sudden voice next to him. He looked at Demyx' expectant face.

"Sure..."

Axel handed it to a happy Demyx, this made Demyx grin and start humming. Axel chuckled as he watched Demyx.

"Thanks Axel!"

Demyx said as he heaped potato's onto his plate. Axel just nodded as he started to eat, not before smirking at a fuming Luxord. Everyone, but Demyx, knew about the feud between Luxord and Axel over Demyx but as long as what they did didn't impose on their missions no one cared.

"So Axel, I heard you and the new kid where getting along quite well."

Axel and Roxas both looked at Luxord for a moment before Axel burst out laughing and Roxas glared.

"Oh yes! Hey Roxas did you hear? You and I are now having a little tryst together!"

Axel sneered at Luxord.

"But I guess it's better then what I heard you did in Zexion's room..."

The way Axel said it made it sound as if Luxord was doing something perverted in Zexion's room, to Zexion's things. When in reality all he was doing was listening to Demyx play his sitar. For some unknown reason Demyx and Zexion were room next to each other, probably because Zexion was one of the few who could ignore Demyx playing 24/7. Luxord flushed and looked at Zexion, then Saix, going pale now. It was well known that Zexion and Saix had a thing going on and, Zexion seemed to care less, Saix looked ready to explode.

"I'll get you for this..."

Luxord whispered, or more like hissed, to Axel before getting up and running out of the room, Saix hot on his tail.

"That was cruel Axel..."

Axel grinned at Demyx who had just whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't have to resort to this if you would just tell everyone already."

He whispered back to him, Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll say it now..."

"Wait 'til Luxord and Saix get back, I especially want HIM to hear it..."

Just as he said that the two walked back in, well Luxord seemed to limp a little.

"Okay now you can..."

Demyx sighed as he stood up, almost everyone looked at him curiously.

"Alright, before things get even worse around here, cus of these two..."

He pointed at Axel, who grinned, and Luxord, who looked confused.

"I am in a 'relationship' with Axel, so knock it off you two!"

He glared at the two as Luxord looked stunned and Axel grinned. He sat back down, now in a better mood, and started eating again.

End

* * *

A/N: There its done! Very short I know but eh... Not my best fic ever... but whatever!! Please R.R... but if your going to say negative things please don't flame! 


End file.
